Perfect for eachother
by XoChelseaAmberXo
Summary: You'll have to read to find out...it's pretty good. R
1. The Diary

" Keely, guess what?" said Phil running up to her.

" What?" asked Keely.

" Guess." Said Phil.

" Oh, I don't know." Said Keely. " Just tell me."

" I got my drivers license." Said Phil.

" Are you serious?" asked Keely.

" Yup." He said very proud of himself.

" That's awesome." Squealed Keely.

" Well, I have another surprise for you." Said Phil.

" Oh, I love surprises." Said Keely. " What is it?"

" You'll have to wait and see." Said Phil.

" That's not fair." Said Keely pouting.

" Ok, it's outside." Said Phil.

" Yay." Squealed Keely running outside.

" Ok, here it is." Said Phil pointing to his knew car.

" Phil, you got a car," squealed Keely.

" Yeah, what do you think?" asked Phil.

" I think it's awesome." Said Keely.

" So, what do you want to do?" asked Phil.

" Let's go to the movies." Said Keely.

" Ok." Said Phil.

" First I have to go and change at my house." Said Keely.

" Ok." Said Phil getting in the car.

At Keely's house

" Phil I'll be right back." Said Keely walking in her bathroom to change.

" Ok." Said Phil.

As Phil was waiting for Keely he saw her diary open on her nightstand. He knew it would be wrong to look, but he still did anyway. As he turned to the 1st page he began to read it.

_Dear Diary,_

_Phil is amazing. He is my best friend. I've never had a friend like him before. I think I am falling in love with him. Actually I know I am, I am head over heels in love with him. I can't tell him though because if he doesn't feel the same way it could ruin our friendship and I don't want that to happen._

_I hope he feels the same way. But, for now I'll just wait._

_Keely_

" Phil what are you doing?" asked Keely coming out of the bathroom.

" I…I was." Stuttered Phil.


	2. go'n to 2121

" You were reading my diary." Yelled Keely finishing his sentence.

" Keel, I am sorry." Said Phil.

" I can't believe you." Said Keely.

" Well there is one good thing that came out of this." Said Phil.

" And what would that be?" Asked Keely.

" This." He said pulling her into a passionate kiss.

" What was that for?" asked Keely after they broke apart.

" So, are you happy I read your diary?" Asked Phil.

" I guess so." Said Keely. " As long as don't do it again."

" Ok." Said Phil pulling her into another kiss.

1 week later

" Every get in hear." Yelled Mr. Diffy.

" Dad it's 3:00 in the morning what do you want?" asked Phil groggily.

" I fixed the time machine!" Said Mr. Diffy.

" Good for you dad." Said Pim going back upstairs.

" I'm serious." Said Mr. Diffy as he started the time machine up. " Look."

" Oh kids we're going home." Squealed Mrs. Diffy.

" No, dad we can't leave", said Phil.

" Phil, we're going and that's it." Said Mr. Diffy.

" Dad please, I don't want to leave Keely." Said Phil trying to plead with his dad.

" No, and that's final." Said Mr. Diffy.

" Fine!" yelled Phil running into the house.

The next day

" Keely can I talk to you?" asked Phil.

" Yeah, what's on your mind?" asked Keely.

" Well, you see my dad fixed the time machine", said Phil.

" Phil, you can't leave, you just can't." Said Keely beginning to cry.

" My dad said I have to." Said Phil.

" Well when are you leaving?" asked Keely.

" Some time tomorrow", said Phil.

" Ok, let's make the most of the time we have." Said Phil.

" Ok." Said Keely.

After spending the whole day together

" Phil, it's getting late." Said Keely. " I should probably go home."

" I'll walk you." Said Phil grabbing Keely's hand.

" Phil I am going to miss you." Said Keely walking up to her porch.

" I'll miss you too." Said Phil giving her maybe their last kiss.

" Keel, why are you crying?" asked Phil.

" Because, this be the last kiss we have and the last time I see you." Said Keely.

" I can guarantee you this won't be the last kiss we have." Said Phil pulling her into another passionate kiss that made her smile.

" I love you Phil." Said Keely.

" I love you too." Said Phil.

" Bye." Said Keely.

" Bye." Said Phil walking off her porch. " Keel, I'll come back for you."

Or I'll come to you thought Keely.

The next day

Keely's POV

As Keely was walking down the street she decided she was going to sneak on the time machine.

She walked into the time machine and saw a place in the back of the time machine and she climbed in.

" Phil let's go." Yelled Mr. Diffy.

" I'm coming." Said Phil very depressed.

When the family was all buckled in they set off for 2121.

" We're home." Screamed Mrs. Diffy as she walked outside and saw her house.

" Come on kids." Said Mr. Diffy getting out of the time machine. Little did he know Phil and Pim didn't want to leave 2006.

" Get out now!" Yelled Mr. Diffy.

" Fine!" Yelled Phil back getting out of the time machine and walking to his room.

After about 1 hour of being in the back of the time machine Keely decided it was safe to get out.

She started decide she'd sneak through the back door. Since she has seen his house on the giggle she knew where his room was.

As she walked to his room she heard him crying.

Knock, Knock

" Leave me alone!" Yelled Phil.

She didn't care he said that and walked in.

" Phil." Said Keely.

" Keel, what are you doing here? Asked Phil running up and hugging her.

" I missed you too much to let you leave." Said Keely.

" I love you." Said Keely.

" I love you too." Said Phil.


	3. True love

"Keel, when my dad finds out you're here, he'll take you back to the past", said Phil.

"I know, but maybe if he see's that we really are in-love with each other he'll change his mind", said Keely.

"What are we going to do", asked Keely.

"Well first you'll stay here over night, we'll tell my parents in the morning", said Phil.

"Ok", said Keely.

"I am glad you're here Keels", said Phil giving her a kiss.

"I am glad I am here too", said Keely.

"I love you Phil", said Keely.

"I love you too", said Phil tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Phil come down here for dinner", yelled Mrs. Diffy from downstairs.

"Coming", yelled Phil.

"Keel, I am going to eat, when I get back I'll bring you up some food", said Phil.

"Ok", said Keely watching Phil walk out of his room.

_Well what should I do, _thought Keely.

Downstairs

"Phil, all of sudden you seem more happy", said Mrs. Diffy.

"Did something happen", asked Pim giving Phil a devilish look.

"What, nothing at all happened", said Phil a bit to quickly causing Pim to notice.

Upstairs

_I'll get on Phil's computer, _thought Keely.

As she was looking on his computer she saw a file that said (Phil and Keely), she decided to look at it. She found a lot of pictures of them together. She remembering a lot of memories, like the time at the Dance and at Otto's Pink Pig.

Just then Phil walked in

"Hey Keel, whatcha do'n", asked Phil?

"Oh nothing, just looking at pictures of you and I", said Keely beginning to cry.

"Keel, why are you crying", asked Phil walking over to comfort her.

"I was just thinking this could be the last night I ever get to see you again", said Keely.

"Keel, it wont be the last night", said Phil wrapping his arms around her.

"How do you know that", asked Keely?

"Because If we are meant to be together nothing can separate true love", said Phil.

"How do you know that this is true love", asked Keely.

"I have a confession to make", said Phil.

"And what would that be", asked Keely.

"The day when you found out what the giggle was, and you said you had a wedding ring on, well I looked at who your husband was", said Phil.

"And…" said Keely getting very anxious.

"And, it was me", said Phil.

"For real", asked Keely

"For real", said Phil.

"We're meant to be together", whispered Keely.

"Yes, we're meant to be together", said Phil holding her hand.

"I love you Phil", said Keely giving him a passionate kiss.

"I knew it" squealed Pim.

"Pim, what are you doing", asked Phil.

"Busting you, that's what I'm doing.

**Hahaha…I left you on a cliffie. Will Pim tell on them or will true love really set them free. Can you guess….ok you know what the obvious answer to that is. And if you don't your crazy…lol Jk… Well I'll try to update soon.**

** 3 chelsea**


	4. Say we can go home

"No Pim, please don't tell dad", said Phil.

"And exactly why shouldn't I", asked Pim?

"Because I am your older brother and one day you're going to need me to bail you out and I wont be there, because you weren't there for me", said Phil hoping that would get his sisters attention.

"Yeah, like that will ever happen", said Pim.

"Fine, don't expect that to ever happen again", yelled Pim

"I didn't think we would get away with that", said Keely.

"I know, I guess the whole bail thing got to her", said Phil smiling.

"Yeah, I guess so", said Keely.

"I'm starving", said Keely.

"Oh, sorry I forgot here is your food", said Phil handing it to her.

"Thanks", said Keely.

"Hey Phil, I am getting tired I think I am going to go to bed", said Keely.

"Ok", said Phil.

"Well, where should I sleep", asked Keely.

"You can have my bed I'll get the couch", said Phil **(A/N the couch is in his room)**

"Thanks Phil", said Keely.

" Here, change into this", said Phil handing her a white tank top and a pair of his shorts.

"Thanks", said Keely walking into his bathroom.

After about 5 minuets Keely came out with the clothes on. Because the shirt was so loose she tied it in the back.

"Goodnight Phil", said Keely.

"Goodnight Keel", said Phil getting on the couch and turning off his lights.

The next morning

"Phillip Diffy", yelled Mrs. Diffy furiously.

"Mom, I can explain", said Phil.

"You better start explaining right now", said Mrs. Diffy.

"Ok, Keely loves me and I love her and she snuck on the time machine and then came up to my room and then we were gonna tell you tomorrow, well technically today", said Phil in one breath.

"Start over, I have no clue what you just said", said Mrs. Diffy.

"Keely loves me and I love her. She didn't want me to leave so she snuck on the time machine", said Phil.

"I don't know what to say", said Mrs. Diffy.

"Say that we can go home and be together", said Phil.

"I can't do that", said Mrs. Diffy even though she wanted to go back with all of her heart.


	5. Let's not tell for a few days

"Keely, wake up", said Phil.

"What, what's wrong", said Keely remembering where she was.

"Nothing's wrong, I just think that maybe it should be a few days before we tell my parents about you being here", said Phil.

"Why", asked Keely.

"Because if they say no, they will take you back, I think we should be able to at least spend the next few days with each other", said Phil.

"That's a great idea", said Keely.

"Ok, so when do you want to tell them", asked Keely.

"Well its Wednesday how about we tell them on Saturday", asked Phil.

"Sounds great to me", said Keely.

"What shall we do today", asked Phil.

"Well I am in the future", said Keely. "What is there to do?"

"Well let's see there is skyaking, Mall, you can meet my friends…" said Phil.

"I lost you at Mall, didn't I", said Phil.

"I bet mall's would be even better when we're not using the virtue goggles", said Keely.

"They're amazing", said Phil.

"Oh Phil, can we please go", asked Keely putting on her adorable puppy pouting face that Phil could never resist.

"Ok, we can go", said Phil.

"Yay, I am going to a mall in the future", Keely started chanting out loud.

"Keel, shush my parents might here you", said Phil whispering.

"Oh, sorry", said Keely. "I am going to a mall in the future", whispered Keely.

**I am so sorry; I know this is a really really short Chapter. I am having really bad writer's block and I don't know what else to make happen. Any ideas would be VERY much appreciated. Once again sorry it's so short. )**


	6. The Mall and almost caught

"Oh-my-gosh Phil", screamed Keely once she saw the mall.

"Keel, calm down", said Phil laughing.

"How can I calm down, this is the most incredible place I've ever been", said Keely dragging Phil into one of the stores.

"Oh Phil, look at this", said Keely pointing to a blue and pink top.

"Nice…" said Phil.

"By the way Keel, what did you tell your mom", asked Phil.

"What my mom, Oh I forgot about her", said Keely,

"What", screamed Phil?

"Relax, I told her I was staying with via", said Keely giggling.

"That wasn't funny", said Phil acting like a baby.

"Yes, it was", said Keely. "You should've seen your face."

"Yeah, well I bet it wasn't as funny looking as yours is", said Phil.

"Phil Diffy you're in big trouble now", said Keely running after him.

"You'll never get me Teslow", shouted Phil. "You run too slow."

"Wanna bet", said Keely running up to him and catching him.

"Take it back", said Keely pushing Phil onto the floor and straddling his stomach.

"Never", said Phil.

"Fine then, it's over", said Keely.

"What", said Phil turning serious?

"Just kidding", said Keely. "You need to get a sense of humor."

"I knew you were kidding", said Phil getting defensive.

"Right", said Keely. "Now, take it back."

"Fine, I take it back", said Phil. "You're beautiful", said Phil and with that he started singing the song (You're beautiful) by James Blunt.

"Oh, I love that song", said Keely starting to sing along with him.

3 hours later

"So Keel, think you have everything", he asked looking over at her carrying all of her bags.

"Yes, I do", said Keely.

"Let's go home", said Phil.

"Okay", said Keely following behind him.

At the Diffy household

"Keel, said Phil shouting up the stairs.

"KEELY", said Phil walking up the stairs.

"Why didn't you come when I called", asked Phil.

"Because then your parent's would find out I was here", said Keely.

"Keel, I wouldn't have shouted your name through the house if they were here", said Phil. "Come on I'll show you the whole house now, no ones home."

"Ok" agreed Keely.

20 min later

"Phil honey I'm home", said Mrs. Diffy.

"Quick go to my room", whispered Phil.

"Honey who are you talking to", asked Mrs. Diffy coming into the room.

"Um…myself", said Phil trying to make up something fast.

"Ok, honey, whatever you say", said Mrs. Diffy walking into her room.

"Wooh", said Phil letting out a sigh of relief and walking upstairs.

"That was close", said Keely once Phil got in his room.

"Yeah, it was", said Phil.


	7. We're caught!

The next day

"Phil wake up", said Keely.

"Keel, its 3 O-clock in the morning", said Phil very groggily.

"I know I just can't sleep", said Keely flipping on the night stand light.

"Keel, VERY Bright", said Phil covering his eyes with his pillow.

"Oh, sorry", said Keely turning off the light and walking over to where Phil was.

"What's up" asked Keely.

"What's up, it's 3 o-clock in the morning that's what's up", said Phil.

"Sorry", said Keely getting up to go back to the bed.

"Wait, come back here", said Phil batting the side of the couch, gesturing her to come sit next to him.

"I'm sorry", said Phil. "I am just really tired."

"It's ok", said Keely.

"Lay down next to me", said Phil.

"Alright", said Keely lying down next to him.

"Hey, Keel", said Phil.

"Keel", said Phil looking over at her finding her sleeping. He decided he didn't want to wake her up and he drifted off to sleep.

"Phillip Diffy", said Mrs. Diffy.

"Mom", said Phil jumping up.

"Mrs. Diffy", said Keely.

"Keely, what are you doing here", asked Mrs. Diffy.

"Mom, we can explain", said Phil.

"You better start right now", said Mrs. Diffy.

"Well, you see", said Phil.

"I snuck on the time machine because I didn't want to be away from Phil", said Keely cutting him off. "I love him and I'd die if we couldn't be together."

"You're too young to even know what true love is", said Mrs. Diffy.

"No we're not", said Phil defending them. Just then Mr. Diffy walked in with Pim.

"You're only sixteen", said Mrs. Diffy.

"Mom, we know what true love is", said Phil.

"You're too young and that's it", said Mrs. Diffy. "Keely, Lloyd will take you back home in a few hours."

"Phil", yelled Keely running up to him crying. Phil didn't care his shirt was getting tear stained, the girl he loved was about to leave.

"Mom, we can prove we are in-love", said Phil.

"How", asked Mrs. Diffy.

"The giggle", said Phil.

**Sorry, it was so short. I will update ASAP! The next chapter…I am still deciding if it should be the last or not…Please give me some idea's! I need them…lol…Enjoy and please press that little button and leave me a review!**

**R&R Chelsea**


	8. together 4 ever

"Phil, no matter what they do, I want you to know I love you", said Keely.

"I love you too, nothing is going to happen", said Phil walking into the living room to get the giggle.

"Ok, here goes", said Phil turning it on. "Giggle on, search Keely Teslow's husband."

And with that it showed there marriage certificate. Phillip and Keely Diffy.

"See Mom", said Phil. "See dad."

"Oh Lloyd, look they are meant together", said Mrs. Diffy trying to persuade her husband.

"Let's go back", said Mrs. Diffy.

"No", said Mr. Diffy. "Keely, get ready in 15 min you're leaving!"

"But, Dad", said Phil.

"No buts" Said Mr. Diffy walking out of the room.

"Sorry, kids", said Mrs. Diffy. "I tried."

"Phil", Keely cried falling to her knees.

"Keel, it'll be Okay, I'll think of something", said Phil wrapping his arms around her.

"Keely, let's go", shouted Mr. Diffy from downstairs.

"Coming", said Keely getting up slowly.

"Dad, I am coming", shouted Phil.

"No Phil, you're staying", shouted Mr. Diffy.

"Dad Please", said Phil trying to plead with his dad.

"No, Keely come on", said Mr. Diffy.

"Bye Phil", said Keely.

"Bye", said Phil watching Keely walk out of the door.

"Keely, wait", shouted Phil.

"What", asked Keely turning around?

Before she knew what was happening Phil placed his lips on hers and kissed her with all he had.

"Wow", said Keely once they broke apart.

"I love you", said Phil.

"I love you too", said Phil letting the girl he loved walk out of his life.

20 min. later

"I'm back", shouted Mr. Diffy.

No one responded

"I'm back", shouted Mr. Diffy once more thinking they just didn't hear him.

Mr. Diffy walked into the living room finding Pim watching TV.

"Hey Kiddo", said Mr. Diffy.

Pim didn't reply.

"Phil, Barb", shouted Mr. Diffy inside the house.

"Hi Barb", said Mr. Diffy walking into their bedroom.

"Barb", please talk to me", said Mr. Diffy.

"You broke Phil's heart, he loves Keely cant you tell", said Mrs. Diffy.

"It's just not right" Said Mr. Diffy. "We come from totally different centuries."

"That never stopped us", said Mrs. Diffy. "You left your century to be with me, why can't we for Phil.

"They're too young", said Mr. Diffy.

"We were only 18 years old, when you left, that's only 2 years difference", said Mrs. Diffy.

"Give them the chance your parents never gave us" said Mrs. Diffy.

"Alright", said Lloyd.

"Phil, Pim get down here", said Mr. Diffy.

"What do you want", said Phil. "Want to ruin my life a little more."

"No, I want to make it better, we're going back to 2006", said Mr. Diffy.

"What, are you serious", asked Phil.

"Yes, we are", said Mr. and Mrs. Diffy.

"Oh, thank you", said Phil running upstairs to get his things.

15 min. later

"Everyone ready", shouted Mrs. Diffy.

"Yes", said Phil and Pim walking downstairs.

"Let's go home", said Mrs. Diffy and with that they flew off to 2006.

"We're home shouted Phil getting out of the time machine.

Just then it began to rain harder and harder.

"Phil, it's 11:30 don't you think it's a little late to see Keely right now", said Mrs. Diffy.

"No", said Phil, giving his Dad a look.

"Phil, go on go ahead, go see Keely", said Mr. Diffy.

"Thanks", said Phil running down the street, he didn't care that it was raining and his clothes were getting soaked, all he wanted was Keely.

As he reached her street he saw her on her porch steps, he couldn't see her cry because it was so dark, but he could hear her.

"Keely, shouted Phil running as fast as he could.

"Phil", screamed Keely running up to him.

"What, why are you here", asked Keely.

"My dad finally came to his senses, we're staying here for good", said Phil.

"Oh Phil", said Keely.

"I love you", said Phil pulling her into a kiss letting the rain fall on them, they didn't care it was raining and they were getting wet in the middle of the street. They were with each other and that was all that mattered.

**THE END. **

**I hope everyone liked my story. Please leave me some reviews, if you don't I'll cry…lol…please review. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Chelsea**


End file.
